Confusing Love
by Ether.And.Dust
Summary: Isadora dresses on Duncan´s clothes and Makes Violet fall in love with Isadora as Duncan. Quigley is Jealous.
1. The accident

The accident

I´m Isadora Quagmire now I´m in a self sustaining hot air-Mobil balloon home one day missing Klaus. I was crying, I loved him so much, and I never got the chance to express my feelings. Everything that I had to expressed was my notebook but it was destroyed so now everything was stuffed on my chest. _This is so unfair _I thought _Why its always us_ but suddenly heard a scream

"A balloon has popped," Hector said

" We´re doomed"

"Hector, Duncan take a parachute and JUMP!" I said

''No the captain must sink with its sheep'' Hector said

"_What" I said_, then Duncan and I ran and jumped. Everything was alright until

"Isadora WATCH OUT!" Duncan said lowering me. There was a flying knife that almost killed me but when Duncan lowered her the knife cut the strings

_"DUNCAN!" _I said

_"ISADORA!" _Duncan said I tried to catch him but he slipped from my hand.

Finally wasn´t in the air but unfortunately I was in the sea. I used Duncan´s trunk to float, finale touched land _Why did Duncan had to die I_ thought, crying _He was the only one left that I had. I_ thought that everyone hated me and everyone loved Duncan, then she saw Duncan´s trunk besides her, _I wonder if I dress on Duncan´s I´ll look like him We have a very similar voice I can play the game I played when I was six I_ thought and, suddenly I started to dress Duncan´s clothes.

So did you liked it please Review!


	2. Violet´s crush

Violet´s Crush

After I finally finished changing into Duncan´s cloths (They were small for her) I started to walk to town , then something caught her eye; it was an issue of "The Daily Punctilio" with the heading "The murderous Baudelaire's death" I picked it up and started to read it, feeling tears flowing down my cheeks _I´ll never see Klaus again _I thought _I never got a chance of tell him how I really felt about him. _It was weird there were many letters missing. The reporter was Kit Snicket, then an idea came to her mind _Maybe it´s coded_ I thought, then I started to reread it it said:

_The murderous Baudelaire's death_

_Apparently after the murder of treacherous Count Omar by Veronica, Kyde, & Susie Baudelaire's have been declared death after 4 months of not being found oreen by any body, we believe that they committed suicide after saving the guilt in their hands._

_Of course there may be a chance that they have been hiding any were. They could be now in your apple tree or in a hole in your back lawn. If have any important information don´t hesitate and give it to the authorities we believe you´re not safe yet. I would be aravelous if you could catch them. If thee is something you Ned to say report it now._

_By Kit Snicket._

(A/N: sorry if the reportage was rubbish)

I matched all the missing letter and it spelled: T-A-L-L-E-S-T-P-A-L-M-T-R-E-E. I looked around, I was besides it. I drew closer to it to see if there was something in the tree when, suddenly I felt the floor bellow me harder. I took off a bit of sand. There was a wooden trap door. I opened it, and there were some stairs. I started to climb down the stairs and I founded a very annoyed Violet watching me.

"Quigley I told you I´m _not_ your girlfriend any more, there is someone else I love." Violet said.

"I´m _not _Quigley, I´m Duncan" I said. Luckily Duncan and I have got a similar voice, but Quigley doesn´t. I saw Violet´s frown turn into a smile.

"Duncan, I thought you were death" Violet said and, suddenly she ran and hugged me, then she stopped and Klaus & I gave each other a friendly hand-shake. I wanted to hug him tightly.

"So want a take dinner with us" Violet said.

"That would be wonder full" I said. Sunny served dinner. We started to talk about out how our lives went on after we got separated. We finished dinner and we arranged were we would sleep. Violet wanted to sleep with me as Duncan but she knew we shouldn´t so she said I should sleep with Klaus. This was so cool I was actually sleeping with the boy I loved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day we got up early were taking break-fast. Sunny had made egg with a weird plant call 'chaya' and although when it was on the ground it was poisonous it was delicious.

"Duncan, can you go to the grocery store and buy the things on the list?" Violet said

"Of course" I said and stepped out of the house

I took out the list, but to my surprise it had a letter and it said...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you like it Please Review :-)

5 Reviews and I´ll update.


End file.
